Everytime
by twilightfan6789
Summary: What would happen in New Moon if the Cullens didn't move on? What if they stayed in Forks? This is my adaptation of New Moon using the song Everytime by Britney Spears. This whole story is in Bella's point of view.


Everytime

(Edward and Bella in New Moon)

**What would happen in New Moon if the Cullens didn't move on? What if they stayed in Forks? This is my adaptation of New Moon using the song Everytime by Britney Spears. This whole story is in Bella's point of view. **

_Notice me, take my hand__  
><em>_Why are we strangers when__  
><em>_Our love is strong__  
><em>_Why carry on without me_

We were like strangers now, since the party it was practically like my first day at Forks High School. We sat next to each other in Biology but he sat as far away from me as possible, never looked at me, and unless we had to do an in-class experiment he hardly noticed me at all. We used to be inseparable, always with each other. You couldn't see one of us without seeing the other not too far behind. I wanted to reach out and touch him but I didn't know how to without him getting upset. How could he go on without me when he always told me that he loved me and never wanted to leave me?

_Everytime I try to fly, I fall__  
><em>_Without my wings, I feel so small__  
><em>_I guess I need you, baby__  
><em>_And everytime I see you in my dreams__  
><em>_I see your face, it's haunting me__  
><em>_I guess I need you, baby__  
><em>

I tried dating but I always ended up comparing them with him. No one ever compared my first love. I was never really happy without him. Even in my dreams, he was always there. It was tearing me apart from the inside and he didn't seem to care. He was haunting me though he wasn't gone, completely. He was here but he wasn't _here_ with me. I really needed him but I didn't know how to make that known to him without losing him completely.

_I make believe that you are here__  
><em>_It's the only way I see clear__  
><em>_What have I done__  
><em>_You seem to move on easy_

When I'm home alone, I imagine him sitting in the rocking chair like he used to, watching me with his loving eyes. But every time I do that, it tears me apart more and more. I needed to do something in order to keep from going over the edge completely. I wish that what happened at the party didn't actually happen. I feel so bad, it's all my fault that things are the way they are now. I really needed to talk to him but every time I wanted to he seemed to veer away from me in the hall.

And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
>Without my wings, I feel so small<br>I guess I need you, baby  
>And everytime I see you in my dreams<br>I see your face, you're haunting me  
>I guess I need you, baby<p>

It's getting worse every day that goes by. I can't seem to get out from under this funk I'm in. Charlie even wanted to go over to and tell him a thing or two but I wouldn't let him. The dreams are getting worse. I keep running in the woods and seeing him everywhere I turn. Charlie doesn't come in to check on me when I scream at night. I wish these dreams would stop! I really would like to get some sleep.

_I may have made it rain__  
><em>_Please forgive me__  
><em>_My weakness caused you pain__  
><em>_And this song's my sorry__  
><em>_At night I pray__  
><em>_That soon your face will fade away_

Today, I'm going to talk to him no matter what. I saw him in the lunch room and went right up to him.

"What are we doing?" I demanded.

"Hello, Bella." He said in an uninterested voice.

"I'm sorry! I've been sorry since the whole thing happened! Can't you see that this is hurting me?"

"It's hurting me too! I'm finding it hard to survive without you! We were going to leave this weekend and not come back. Maybe save me some grief."

"NO! You can't leave! That would kill me. Besides, you said that you would never leave me! You broke you promise!" I yelled.

He grimaced when I said that.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?"

"I'm sorry."

"That's all you have to say? Sorry isn't going to cut it!"

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, that you love me still?"

"Bella, I never stopped loving you. I left you to protect you from what I am."

"I don't care what you are. I feel the safest when I'm with you."

"You don't understand."

"What don't I understand? I know that you still love me and that you left to protect me, which I think is just ridiculous."

"I'm dangerous, Bella! I can kill you with one touch and I don't want to risk that. I couldn't live in a world where you don't exist."

"Then just change me and be done with it."

"It's not that simple. We're done talking. See you in Biology."

With that he stomped off. I didn't know what to think. He still loved me but he didn't want to be around me? How does that make any scense?

_And everytime I try to fly, I fall__  
><em>_Without my wings, I feel so small__  
><em>_I guess I need you, baby__  
><em>_And everytime I see you in my dreams__  
><em>_I see your face, you're haunting me__  
><em>_I guess I need you, baby_

Last night was the worst night of all the nights without him. I guess that talk didn't go over too well. At school he was acting differently. He actually talked to me in Biology. He wanted to know if he could come over later. That caught me off guard but I told him he could. Charlie wasn't going to like it but e would understand, eventually, I hope.

That afternoon, I hurried up and cleaned the kitchen and my bedroom. I didn't know if we would go into my bedroom but I wanted to be prepared just in case. Around the time Charlie got home, the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" Charlie asked.

"Don't be mad but I told Edward he could come over today."

"Bella, I thought you weren't dating anymore? What changed?"

"We aren't dating, we're starting slow, I think."

I went to answer the door and there he was looking gorgeous as ever.

"Bella, how are you?"

"I'm doing alright. Come on in."

"Chief Swan, you're looking well."

"Hmmm." Charlie said and slunk off to the living room.

"Why did you want to come over?" I asked.

"I wanted to ask you about us."

"What about us?"

"Well, I'm truly sorry about what I did to you. I want to make it up to you any way I can. I've already said that I'm sorry but I want to know what you want me to do."

"Let's go upstairs to talk." I said as we walked up the stairs. "I want to know that you'll never leave me again. I want to know that all of this ignoring me is over."

"I promise that I will never leave you and that we will remain together for all of eternity. With that being said will you do me the extraordinary honor of being my girlfriend again?"

"I don't know. Too much has happened between us to just start dating again. I need to know that it will never happen again. How about we start off slow and just be friends and go from there."

"I can handle that but you are going to Prom with me." He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"I think I can deal with that. Who knows after tomorrow I might change my mind about us." I said as we hugged.

That was the first time in a long time that I felt complete and whole.

After a few weeks we did start dating again but not as serious as we were. It took us a while to get back to that stage in our relationship. It was hard to trust that he would never leave me. A year later we got married and I finally got my wish. He changed me and, it may sound a little cliché but we lived happily ever after.


End file.
